The Garden Party
"The Garden Party" is the first episode of The Boondocks, although the production number, 103, suggests it was the third episode produced. It premiered on November 6, 2005. Granddad's perpetual fear that Huey and Riley will embarrass him in front of their new neighbors reaches paranoid heights when the family attends a stuffy, high class garden party. The good news: only one person gets shot. Cast *Regina King as Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman *John Witherspoon as Robert Freeman *Gary Anthony Williams as Uncle Ruckus *Ed Asner as Ed Wuncler I *Charlie Murphy as Ed Wuncler III Plot At a social party filled with primarily white guests, Huey Freeman walks up to the stage and makes an announcement, saying "Jesus Christ was black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11". Chaos ensues as the party goers panic and assault each other. Huey wakes up from this dream to be reprimanded by his grandfather for "having that dream where he made the white people riot". The main characters, 10-year-old Huey and 8-year-old Riley Freeman, are adjusting to life in the predominately white suburb of Woodcrest. While scoping out their new neighbors from the rooftop, Huey spots a dark vehicle approaching their house. The driver, millionaire Ed Wuncler, drops by to meet the family. Wuncler, whose bank owns all the houses in Woodcrest, has a friendly interview with the boys' granddad, Robert, asking him questions regarding his sexuality and political views. Ed eventually invites Robert and his family to a garden party to celebrate his grandson Ed Wuncler III's return from the Iraq War. The boys, upon hearing this, are at once reluctant to attend the party, especially Huey, who doesn't want to "sip tea with the enemy." Stymied by their grandfather's wishes, however, they begrudgingly accompany him. After a brief setback at the front gate of the Wuncler estate, during which they meet a white supremisist Uncle Ruckus,the Freemans arrive at the party. They meet Ed Wuncler III, an ex-soldier who talks about his life in Iraq and delivers his trademark line, "What the fuck y'all looking at?" Huey tries to educate the other party goers about the "truth" that "Jesus was black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11." His attempts, much to his dismay, are met with little more than applause and jovial disinterest. Huey comes to the conclusion that the people don't care much about anything due to being rich. Meanwhile, Ed III shows Riley his room, where he reveals his large collection of firearms. Ed III, while wearing a bulletproof vest, dares Riley to shoot him with a loaded SPAS-12 shotgun. Back at the party, Uncle Ruckus, a caucaisian man now black due to "Revitiligo" (the oppisite of what Michael Jackson had), starts singing a song he wrote called "Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There" to the Freeman family. Since the Freeman's arrival to the party, Ruckus repeatably drank from a flask and is holding it while singing and possibly being intoxicated. Back upstairs, Riley fires the gun whose force sends him flying backwards and Ed out of his second-story window. Ed, apparently unhurt, again delivers his catchphrase — "What the fuck y'all lookin at?" — upon recovering. A somewhat nervous Robert Freeman goes to apologize to Ed Wuncler Sr. for the incident. Much to his surprise, Ed is understanding, saying. "In thirty years, that boy grandson will be President of the United States... and he'll still be a fucking idiot." He and Robert then have a drink, toasting to the old school. Gallery The Garden Party 001.jpeg The Garden Party 002.jpeg The Garden Party 003.jpeg The Garden Party Riley.jpeg The Garden Party 004.jpeg The Garden Party 005.jpeg The Garden Party 006.jpeg The Garden Party 007.jpeg The Garden Party 008.jpeg The Garden Party 009.jpeg Garden Party BB gun.jpg|Huey and Riley attempting a BB gun attack. The Garden Party 010.jpeg The Garden Party 011.jpeg The Garden Party 012.jpeg The Garden Party 013.jpeg The Garden Party 014.jpeg The Garden Party 015.jpeg The Garden Party 016.jpeg The Garden Party 017.jpeg The Garden Party 018.jpeg Youth Robert Freeman.jpeg The Garden Party 019.jpeg The Garden Party 020.jpeg The Garden Party 021.jpeg The Garden Party 1.png|Wuncler Estate. The Garden Party 2.png|Wuncler Mansion. The Garden Party 022.jpeg Huey, Riley, and Granddad.jpg|Huey, Riley, and Granddad at the party. The Garden Party 023.jpeg 240px-Wunclers.jpg|Ed I with Ed III at the party. Cultural references * When Huey looks out the window with the air-soft gun, it bears resemblance to the famous picture of Malcolm X peering out of his window with an M1 carbine. * Riley wears a suit similar to the suits worn by Tony Montana in Scarface in one part of the intro. He also makes an allusion to the film when he says "You wanna play rough? OK!" and "Say hello to my little friend!" before shooting Ed in the chest with a shotgun. * Huey's red picture in one part of the intro is an allusion to Che Guevara an Argentine Marxist revolutionary, physician, author, intellectual, guerrilla leader, diplomat, military theorist, and major figure of the Cuban Revolution. * Uncle Ruckus says to Robert, "They must think the sun shines out your ass." This could be a reference to the movie Monty Python's The Life of Brian, in which the same line is spoken by a prisoner.1 The film is one of creator Aaron McGruder's favorites.2 * Ed III's quote "I'm rich bitch!" is a reference to the famous line from Chappelle's Show, a show on which Ed III's voice actor, Charlie Murphy, appeared frequently.3 Notes * Any time a character drinks orange juice in the series, they will mention how it has "a full day's supply of vitamin C". This episode contains the first instance of this running gag. At the time of the episode's first broadcast, this was the advertising slogan for Tropicana orange juice. * The line "What the fuck y'all lookin' at?" – first uttered in this episode – becomes Ed III's signature quote, as he says it in nearly every episode in which he subsequently appears. * This episode marks the first, and so far the only, episode where Huey gets hit by Granddad. * During the Garden Party, Huey wears clothing styled near identical to Fidel Castro's uniform, which vaguely hints Huey's socialist views, but more likely a bold message that he has no intention of making friends with an imperialist (Ed Wuncler, Sr.). In similar fashion, Riley deliberately styles himself after Al Capone so everyone at the party knows he's "gangsta". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Ed Wuncler I Category:Episodes with Ed Wuncler III Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus